


Part of your world

by Vampiricalthorns



Series: Solangelo One-Shots [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Fluff, M/M, They're just in love okay?, Vampire!Nico, kinda angsty?, they're about 21 years old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampiricalthorns/pseuds/Vampiricalthorns
Summary: Nico had a problem. A serious problem. And thought he handled it well - until suddenly he didn't.





	

Nico had a problem. A serious problem. He had been dating a mortal boy, Will Solace, for over seven months and he was panicking. To any other person, that wouldn’t seem to be a big problem, apart from the fact that he had used the word ‘mortal’ to describe his boyfriend. There was one problem. One serious problem. He wasn’t a mortal, like Will. He was a vampire hiding in the normal world.

“Nico? Honey, are you okay?” Will Solace said, sitting down on the couch before pulling Nico onto his lap. “You’re a little pale. Are you feeling okay?”

Nico ran his tongue over his carefully hidden fangs. He was thirsty; he hadn’t gotten any fresh blood for almost two months now. Nico had tried really hard to ignore his vampire needs since he had started to date Will. He was scared. What if Will broke up with him if he found out?

“I’m fine,” Nico said, closing his eyes, letting the sensations of Will’s fingers running through his hair soothe him. “Just not feeling well.”

“Do you know why? Do you feel nauseous as well?” Will asked gently, putting the back of his hand against Nico’s forehead. “You’re cold. I mean, colder than usual.”

Nico bit his lip. “I’m just not feeling well. I can handle it. Promise.”

*****

Nico bent over the toilet, vomiting for what felt like the twentieth time that day. He was nine months into his relationship with Will and they had recently moved into a small apartment together. He was happier than ever and loved Will a lot, but he rarely got blood these days. And it was starting to become a serious problem. He often got more exhausted a lot faster than usual and he had started to react negatively to normal, mortal food. His body depended on blood to be able to function the way it should. Without blood, his digestive system reacted badly to normal food and made him throw up. It also tasted a lot worse than it should.

And Will was noticing more too. He was constantly worried about it Nico, it felt like. Nico kept telling him that he was fine, but deep inside he knew that he was not. He needed fresh blood and fast. His body was shutting down.

Nico was pulled out of his train of thought as Will crouched down beside him and moved his hair away from his pale, sweaty forehead. “Nico, you are not feeling well, and we both know it. Do you need to get checked out by a doctor?”

Nico almost laughed. No doctor could figure what was wrong with him - unless they happened to be a vampire themselves, of course. But he didn’t laugh; Will would think that he had lost his mind. “Will, I promise, I’m fine. It’s probably a dumb food allergy.”

“If you say so,” Will sighed. “But I still worry about you, Nico. You know that you can tell me everything, right?”

“I know, Will, I know,” Nico said, standing up and taking a sip of the water bottle he had brought with him into the bathroom. ’ _Just not this,_ ’ Nico thought.

*****

He was ten months and one week into his relationship with Will when it happened. He had taken the day off work because he wasn’t feeling well and now he finally understood why.

He had gotten out of bed to get something to eat and had collapsed on the kitchen floor when a searing pain tore through his body.

’ _Shit, shit, shit,_ ’ Nico thought. ’ _Not now. I…I need to tell Will. He finally needs to know_.’

Nico tried to move back to the bedroom to get his phone so that he could call Will and tell him to get home, but he didn’t make it that far. He didn’t get any farther than the couch before another round of pain ran through his body, setting his blood on fire. He whimpered and crawled onto the couch, curling up in a foetal position. ’ _Please come home soon, Will_.’

After what felt like eternity later, Nico could faintly hear a key turn in the lock and a door opening. Finally. He knew he couldn’t have been more than two hours since he had first experienced the pain, but it was intense and slowly getting worse and worse, hitting him with a new wave around every ten minutes.

“I’m home!” Will called as he kicked off his shoes and put his bag on the floor next to the shoe rack before walking into the living room. He didn’t sense anything different until he saw his boyfriend curled up in pain on the couch.

“Nico?! What’s wrong?” He ran over and placed the back of his hand against Nico’s forehead. It was icing cold. “Nico. You need to tell me what’s wrong. You’re freezing.”

Will sat down and pulled Nico into his lap. Nico closed his eyes and licked his lips. “You’re going to hate me for this, Will,” Nico whispered, the smell of Will’s blood overwhelming him.

“Shh, I could never hate you, Angel,” Will said, running his fingers through Nico’s hair. “Do you know what’s been making you sick the whole time?”

“I…I’m not normal, Will,” Nico said slowly, failing when he tried to keep his voice even. “I… I am a vampire.”

Will blinked. “Please say that again?”

“I’m a vampire, Will. I drink other people’s blood and don’t handle sunlight. That’s why I haven’t been feeling well lately. I haven’t gotten any fresh blood in almost five months. I did it because of you. I didn’t want you to know, so I avoided drinking blood. I thought I would be fine, but it backfired. I can’t eat normal food without throwing up if I don’t get blood and if- if I don’t get blood soon, I’m gonna die. So I don’t know-”

Will interrupted him. “Take from me. Take blood from me. Will that help?”

Nico stared blankly at him. “Will, I can’t take blood from you. It’ll hurt you and I don’t want you to be hurt.”

“But you’re hurting and you need it. You said that you would die if you didn’t get any blood soon. I’m willing to let you hurt me a bit as long as you survive. I’ll start bringing home blood from work for you. We can handle it, Nico. I know we can.”

Nico looked his boyfriend dead in the eyes. “Are you 100% sure that I can take blood from you?”

Will nodded. “Of course. I don’t want you to die on me. I love you.”

Nico pressed a short kiss to Will’s lips before moving his face over to Will’s neck, licking one area before gently biting down, pulling away just enough to talk. “I won’t turn you into a vampire, I promise. Also, you should probably close your eyes and not talk while I do it.”

He felt strong hands wrap around his waist. “Go on, sweetheart. You need the blood.”

Nico took that as a go ahead and he bit down again, feeling the warm, fresh blood spill onto his tongue. And he wasn’t going to lie, that was probably the most delicious blood he had ever tasted in the 21 years he had been on this planet.

Nico let out a small moan and started to drink, being careful to not take too much. He didn’t want to make his boyfriend sick or potentially kill him if he got careless with the amount he drank.

A couple minutes later he pulled away and licked the bite marks he had made in Will’s neck before looking up at Will. “Did I hurt you?”

Will smiled gently down at Nico. “Not really. It stung a bit at first, kinda like when you get a small shot at the doctor’s but it didn’t hurt. And it helped a lot that I could, y'know, kinda feel you get better. I felt your body temperature rise. It’s almost like a normal human’s now. Though, I suppose, you will always have a lower temperature, won’t you?”

Nico nodded drowsily; he had gotten sleepy from drinking the blood. It had practically been a full meal for him. He finally felt full. Gone was the feeling of feeling weak and sick all the time too. “Thank you. For everything. For staying with me. For saving me. For letting me drink your blood. For loving me.”

The blond picked up Nico and carried him into the bedroom, laying him down on the bed and covering him with a blanket. “No problem, darlin’.” I’ll always love you, no matter what.“

He waited until his boyfriend fell asleep before kissing his forehead and cuddling up next to him, slowly drifting off into a peaceful to the sound of the vampire’s slow and even breath.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr: https://winglessvampire.tumblr.com/


End file.
